Electronic devices have become increasingly more pervasive in most every aspect of modem life. There are very few aspects of home or office life that do not include some sort of electronic device. For example, a person may watch a television, use a washing machine including a microprocessor, and the like at home, as well as obtain postage from an electronic postage machine to send a letter, manipulate an electronic presentation device, scan images, and the like at the office. Further, the automobile used to transport the person from home to office may also include a wide range of electronic devices.
However, as the range and variety of electronic devices has increased, so has a consumer's reliance on them. Therefore, even with the increased productivity and functionality offered by the devices, unavailability of even one device may have a profound impact on the user. For instance, an information handling system may become inoperable, and thus limit the consumer's ability to even perform simple office functions.
One such source of inoperability is due to weather events. Certain electronic devices may be susceptible to weather events, such as lightning, water, and the like, and thus render the devices inoperable. Additionally, electronic devices may have different susceptibilities to weather characteristics, thereby making protective actions taken more suitable to protecting one device than another device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to supply a system and method for providing a device with protection from a weather event.